


Леголас против физики

by Chlenik



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зрители фильмов святого Питера Джексона давно уже начали отмечать: Леголас совершенно не дружит с законами физики. Трандуил решил это исправить...или хотя бы попытаться.<br/>http://cs625228.vk.me/v625228433/14a92/YPwUH5q32WY.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Леголас против физики

Трандуил давно уже начал отмечать странности в поведении сына. Леголас совершенно не дружил с законами физики. 

\- Отец, смотри, как я могу! – король Лихолесья запрокинул голову и с ужасом проследил взглядом, как его сын делает сальто, несясь в то же время по отвесной стене замка.

\- Леголас, нам нужно поговорить! – Трандуил должен был это прекратить...или хотя бы попытаться.

Наследный принц сделал ласточку и на одной ноге скатился по извилистой перилле лестницы. 

\- Да, отец! – Трандуил жестом пригласил его присесть, и Леголас незамедлительно занял место напротив.

\- Ты знаешь, что я никогда не поддерживал распространение человеческих наук на нашей территории, но, видно, пришло время познакомить тебя с основами физики.

Король закинул ногу на ногу, приготовившись читать лекцию:

\- В природе существует сила притяжения, или назовем ее «гравитация». Действие силы притяжения осуществляется с помощью гравитационного поля, оно существует вокруг любого тела: тебя, меня, мерзкого гнома, алмаза или вокруг бокала вина.

Увидев на лице сына недоумение, Трандуил решил сказать проще:

\- Земля притягивает к себе все тела, смотри.

Эльфийский владыка подвинул пустой бокал на край столика так, что большая часть подставки оказалась без опоры, и убрал руку. Хрустальный сосуд со звоном упал и разлетелся на маленькие кусочки.

\- Я не понимаю, отец!

Леголас в ужасе смотрел на Трандуила, словно тот потерял рассудок. В его голове просто не укладывалось, что отец недоволен его гибкостью и умением двигаться.

Трандуил устало потер виски и пожалел, что использовал для примера свой бокал – немного вина ему сейчас бы совсем не повредило. А может, даже целый кувшин.

\- Нельзя ходить по стенам, Леголас, ты должен упасть, потому что сила тяжести… - не договорив, Трандуил вскинул брови, глядя на ошеломленного сына. – Ладно, попробуем другое, следуй за мной.

Величественно поднявшись, Трандуил вышел из замка и спустился к горной реке. Из пены то и дело выпрыгивали рыбешки, неизменно шлепаясь обратно в воду.

Король вздохнул и посмотрел на непонятливого сына:

\- Ни эльфы, ни люди, ни даже хоббиты не могут ходить по воде. Мы давим на воду с помощью своего веса – это называется силой тяжести, а вода давит на нас в ответ – это называется силой сопротивляемости. Чем меньше площадь, занимаемая телом, тем сильнее давление на воду. Ты не можешь ходить по воде, Леголас, – заключил свой урок Трандуил.

Открыв рот, младший эльф покачал головой:

\- Я докажу тебе обратное, отец, я могу!

С этими словами Леголас прыгнул в реку и, опираясь мысками ног на выплывших на поверхность рыб, пробежал вперед и так же назад. Лучезарно улыбаясь, он подошел к отцу и кивнул на свои сапоги. На них не осталось даже капли воды. 

Трандуил утомленно прикрыл глаза. Он устал. Очевидно, его сын необучаем. Видимо, стоит оставить эту затею, в конце концов, он попытался. Сдавшись, король сообщил сыну, что не будет больше его задерживать.

\- Прости, отец, видимо у меня просто нет способности к точным наукам! – с этими словами Леголас убежал в осенний закат, грациозно передвигаясь вверх по опадающим с деревьев листьям.


End file.
